The Lady Jane
by Casa Circe
Summary: Mortal she may be but she was no man's burden, be he deity or human. She has a power of her own and she is not afraid to use it. Some thoughts about Jane Foster during The Dark World.
1. Chapter 1

**_The Lady Jane_**

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters but they own my emotions. These stories are the effects of my post-Thor: The Dark World viewing. Enjoy and do let me know what you think._

_Note: I feel that Jane is underrated most of the time because of the focus on the brothers. But she is a fascinating character in her own right. The script was not that great when it came to her lines but I found that Natalie Portman's performance made a better impact when she did not speak. Jane's courage and strength shone through her expressions and actions, more than her words, which sometimes sounded very superficial. So I wrote three short chapters about Jane and her role in the film as well as some of her reflections._

She is a woman of science. She absorbs knowledge eagerly and she never ceases to explore the unknown. In her hands power, even that of darkness, is not to be used but to be understood, analyzed, observed. So, as luck would have it, she was the safest vessel for the Aether though even with her strength she would not be able to contain it for very long. And perhaps this was why the Aether chose her.

After millennia of being buried, of being hidden away from the greedy hands that would have possessed it for its power to destroy, to conquer, to consume, here was a being attracted to it out of pure curiosity, driven by a need to understand, not to acquire. Someone at last with whom it could share its memories.

Because the Aether is alive and it is fluid, it adapts to the needs and desires of its vessel. And for the first time, out of a seeming eternity of existence, here was someone who sought only knowledge and an understanding of the mystery of its existence. The Aether could appreciate that and it wanted to make the most of this unusual connection as long as possible. Because, as the Aether knew well, it would not be long.

Ages and eras may pass but some things remain constant in spite of everything. It was only a matter of time before the Aether would be reclaimed in order to serve its purpose of plunging the universe into darkness. But for the moment, however brief it would be, the Aether would enjoy being the center of the scientist's fascination and study.


	2. Chapter 2

_She who has seen Darkness_

I looked into darkness and saw many things.

The destruction of worlds. The triumph of despair as hope was extinguished. The shadow of death.

I heard the cries of the suffering, the screams of pain and howls of rage. I was filled with the sounds of mourning, of planets plunged into nothing, into blackness, into cold, cold, unfathomable depths.

And in all that desolation, I saw his face. Your brother's.

He is no stranger to the darkness, to the power that consumes and destroys. I had a taste of the horror and it was a torment to fight it, to keep it from engulfing me. But I was freed of it in time and the light re-entered my soul.

But not so for him. His is a more dangerous and insidious path and it is tied to yours, Thor.

For you are Light and he is Darkness. The brighter you shine, the deeper her falls into shadow. He is nothing without you and you are nothing without him.


	3. Chapter 3

_She who bears witness no longer_

She had watched as he lost two people he loved. Because of her. Because of what had taken root inside of her.

And she knew that he would never blame her and that none of it was her fault. But she could not help feeling that she had inadvertently contributed to some grand design to destroy him. And she refused to be party to this tragedy.

If this darkness and this loss had brought him low, she would raise him up again. She was no man's burden, be he mortal or deity.

She was no pawn of fate. There were forces at work she did not fully understand but she would defy them nonetheless, and she would triumph.

She was not going to stand idly by and watch as the world fell around her. She would not stand among the ruins of the Nine Realms. Instead, she would do everything in her power to stop the darkness because she had her own power, knowledge she had acquired through years of hard work. Knowledge collected through endless hours of research and experimentation. She was a woman of science and she was not to be trifled with.

Thor need not bear this burden alone. Because she too could save the world.


End file.
